legosuperheroesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Batman: The Series
'''LEGO Batman: The Series '''is a television series based off the sets, comics, and video-games. Season 1 Episode 0 A killer named Joe Chill is on the loose and kills Bruce Waynes parents. Bruce grows up and seeks revenge. Meanwhile, at a fund-raiser for Bruce's friend, Harvey Dent, Harvey has a discussion with Salvatore Maroni, a mob boss, that Commissioner Gordon overhears. Gordon doesn't know whether to rat on his friend or do his job and arrest him. Perhaps it will take the flip of a coin to know... Green Is The New Black A crime-boss known as The Black Mask causes trouble, but when an insane mob boss starts killing Black Masks thugs, Black Mask sends out his newest thug, Zsasz. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne discovers a secret series of tunnels in a cave near his home, Wayne Manor. Bruce uses technology from his company, WayneTech, to become a vigilante. With help from his friends, Alfred Pennyworth and Lucius Fox, Bruce becomes Batman and meets the mysterious mob boss killing all of Black Masks thugs... The Joker! Two-Faced Harvey Harvey Dent is embarassed after rumors spread he is in cohoots with Sal Maroni, and nobody knows who spread them. Harvey is seen at midinight by himselsf, flipping a coin. Meanwhile, Zsaszgets caught and goes to Arkham Asylum, where the doctor John Crane starts visiting him, and leaving the same time Zsasz starts screaming... Cuts, Cuts, Everywhere! Zsasz escapes Arkham and goes on a killing spree, carving a mark into his skin for each of his victims. Batman arrives to stop Zsasz, and its a fight Batman will never forget! Meanwhile, Harveys embarassment continues, and he's just about snapped! When the rumors stop, Harvey gets back in the election for D.A. When Harvey wins by a landslot, he gets rid of the rumors forever by showing up at Sal Maronis court day and helping his girlfriend, Rachel, get him put in Balckgate Prison. But when Maroni splashes acid in Harveys face, Harvey flees the court unseen. Harvey gets plastic surgery done to make the scarred half of his face normal once more. Its Not Too Late After Zsasz is put in Arkham again, Batman investigates the rumors of Johnathan Crane torturing patients, and discovers something shocking! Meanwhile, an actor named Basil Karlo is upset he wasn't casted as the monster "Clayface" in the remake of his classic film, in which he was Clayface. Basil then decides to kill th actors from the remake disguised as... Clayface! The Many Faces Of... Part 1: Clayface Batman, after defeating Johnathan Crane, aka The Scarecrow, sets out to stop Clayface. Meanwhile, Joker is still left at large and hasn't been seen for months, until now, that is... The Many Faces Of... Part 2: Two-Face Batman finally stops Clayface, but The Joker kidnaps Harvey Dent! Joker removes the plastic surgery on the one side of Harvey's face just for fun, making Harvey half-normal and half-scarred. Batman tries to take them down, but he can't stop both Joker AND Two-Face! Bird of Prey When The Penguin arrives in Gotham, crime rises once more as Penguin wants to take over the Gotham City underworld forever! Meanwhile, a police officer, Harvey Bullock, investigates the whereabouts of Joe Chill. LEGO Batman: The Series (Movie) Batman faces Black Mask, Zsasz, Joker, and Clayface once again in this movie based off the popular series. Category:Unfinished Category:LEGO TV Shows Category:LEGO Batman